Wedding Bells
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: Just a oneshot of pure fluffniess. it's Sam's and Tom's wedding day, set around eight years into the future.


**Just a one shot of pure fluffiness.**

If you asked Samantha Nicholls eight years ago who the love of her life was. The answer would be Dylan Keogh. But now that is not the case. Because now the love of her life is Thomas Kent. Or Tom as he prefers as she prepares herself for again the biggest moment of her life, she feels nervous.

More butterflies than ever before more then she did with Dylan. Because she knows deep down inside that Tom is the person for her

'Are you ready sweetheart?' Comes the voice of her father Oliver Nicholls. 'Yes father. I am ready' Sam replies with a smile on her face. She has never known to feel so anxious before. But as she takes hold of her father's arm, she knows its time.

As the doors opened to the ceremony to begin the walk up the ale the music begins to play. The song she and Tom had both agreed on was 'Wherever You Will Go' by the calling.

She can see Tom dressed in his suit. She can't help but feel emotional. As all eyes are on her. Friends and colleagues all gathered around from Holby E.D, she is shocked to see Nick Jordan sat there as well as he gives her a smile. She knows that she can go through with this.

As she makes it to the ale, she lets go of her fathers arm as Oliver and Tom make eye contact and Tom nods once. Even know Sam didn't hear what her father had said. She knows her father has asked him to take care of his daughter.

As the victor begins the service, a silence falls in the room as all eyes fall on Sam and Tom on this special day. But it's not long for the vows

'I believe you have prepared your own vows?' he asks the two. Both nod. Tom goes first.

'Samantha Nicholls. Eight years ago I met you for the very first time at the scene of a road traffic collision. I remember how stubborn you were and how you never took no for an answer when it came to treating patients. Putting your own life at risk, I liked that about you. But it wasn't until I got to know you a bit more, over a bottle of wine and a game of Rock Paper Scissors that I had a feeling that one day you would be the person I would go on to marry; you made me fall in love like I've never felt before. You are not only my lover, but you are my best friend and everything else in between. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my soul mate. And everyday I spend with you. I fall more and more in love with you. I love you' Tom finished.

Sam could feel the tears pricking her eyes, but she knew she had to be strong for her vows, she coughed back the lump that had formed in her throat before clearing her throat, and she spoke from the heart.

'Thomas Jacob Kent. What can I say about you? You are my best friend, and I never thought I would find myself in this position again, but I am. I am here with you and our colleagues and friends. You are the missing piece of my puzzle. The one I have been searching for many years. And now I have found it. The last eight years with you has been amazing, and I know that there is many years to come, to look forward to, because everyday I fall in love with you all over again. I know that with you by my side, we will face any troubles that life will throw at us. Because we are meant to be, and now with a little one on the way, I know life for us will only keep on getting better. I love you' Sam finished.

'You're Pregnant?' Tom asked. He saw Sam nod

There was a cheer from around the room. And this time Sam couldn't help but cry. Before she wiped away the tears.

'Bloody hormones' she said, everyone laughed.

Before the victor spoke

'Thomas and Samantha you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and together with the long tradition of the giving and receiving of rings you have made a solemn vow and binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses and guests gathered here today.

It, therefore, gives me great pleasure to say that you are now husband and wife together, and may kiss the bride' he declared.

Tom then leant in and kissed Sam softly. It was short and sweet. Before he pulled away to another cheer from family and colleagues.

'To the three of us. Starting the rest of our lives together' he said.

'To us' Sam agreed.

And they are living happily ever after as it soon appeared that Sam was carrying twins. They are now expecting they're third child.

_The End_


End file.
